A Random Denali Story
by Miss-Shannon-Rutherford-6409
Summary: The Denali Family goes to Renesmee's 2nd birthday party, They go on a cruise ship to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Today Kate,Tanya,Carmen,Eleazar and Garrett are going to the Cullens house for Renesmee's 2nd birthday party. Before anyone did anything to get ready for the party they decided to go on a quick hunt through the forest. The Denali family found a herd of caribou and attacked all 11 of the deer and drank all thier blood. Kate and Garrett were playing around outside with the snow having a mini snowball fight. They knew it was kinda childish but they didn't care. Kate grabbed some snow and whipped it at Garrett. "Oh you little shit". Garrett said and pushed Kate into the small mountain of shovelled snow by the driveway."Hey! Not fair" Kate said. While they were doing that, Carmen and Eleazar were shovelling the snow off of their driveway again because of Kate and Garretts Snow-battle. "You guys seriously need to stop there's already enough snow on here and we don't need any more" Carmen said to them. Still Kate and Garrett didn't listen and continued to act like fools. Eleazar tried to shovel the snow but Kate or Garrett kept landing on it. Garrett whipped snow balls at Kate and Kate threw some back. But after awhile Kate got a little tired and just sat down on the snow next to the bored Tanya. Garrett snuck up behind Tanya andmade her jump. "BOO" Garret yelled and Tanya knocked the snow back on the driveway. "Are you kidding me? We just did all this work and then...ughh Carmen!" Carmen jumped in the snow pile and just layed there. "what? You mad bro?" She said in a jokey voice and sat next to Tanya. "Alright you know what I'm tired and I'm going inside, Garrett come" Kate said to everyone. "Well I did say I would follow you anywhere so ya, I'm coming Kate!" He followed Kate into the house. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and walked into the house. "Ok so I got a call from Alice yesterday saying that we are going to be at Nessie's party today so lets get ourselves ready" Tanya made an announcement. Kate and Garrett went to go change into new clothes. Thier clothes were soaked from the wet snow. Tanya went to go shower and Carmen and Eleazar went to go change also. When Tanya was done showering she got herself ready and went down the stairs. They all got the gift they bought Ness for her birthday and went out the door to their car. Tanya was in the back with Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Garrett were in the front seats. Kate was driving."Carmen look we are finally in Forks" Tanya said to her. **- This is my second story and I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if its that good but what ever. Please Follow,Rate and review this story! I think by Thursday I might have the second chapter up. ~ TheDenaliClanRox1234**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay!" Carmen replied. As the Denali approached the Cullen House they stopped in the driveway and got out. Alice saw them coming and opened the door. "hey guys come on in" They all walked into the house and saw birthday decorations everywhere. "AUNTIE KATE,TANYA AND CARMEN!" Renesmee shouted out. "UNCLE ELEAZAR AND GARRETT!" She came over and hugged Carmen tight. "I love you,I love you, I love you" Ness said to her. Then she went to Tanya and hugged her tight. "I love love love you too" She kissed Tanya's cheek. Then she went over to Kate and hugged her. "I love love love you too Auntie Katie but don't zap me" She said. Then Renesmee hugged Eleazer "I love love love you" Eleazar smiled at her. "Oh you saved the best for last" Garrett said. "I Loooooovvvveeee you too Garrett. But you gotta make sure Katie doesn't zap me" Renesmee said to him. Kate went over to Emmett. "Heyyy Emmett?" She asked him. "Yeah?" "If you let me zap you I'll give you forty bucks!" Kate smirked. "Fine, but I get to call you Blondie everytime I see you" Emmett replied. Kate put her hand on Emmetts arm and he fell to the ground. "I told you it hurts" Garrett said to him. "Emmett what happened?" Rosalie asked him. "Blondie over there zapped me, now Kate wheres my forty bucks?" Emmett looked at Kate. "No where I tricked you. Garrett told me to do it" Garrett came over and hugged her tightly. "ahh I love you Katie but lets be real here I bet you would shock anyone you could get your hands on" He said. Kate grabbed Garretts shoulder and zapped him."You are an idiot" Kate said to him. "Thats not very nice to say Auntie." Renesmee told Kate. "Ya Kate that not very nice" Garrett said. Kate walked up to him and kissed him. "I love you" She said. "Soo.. Whos the birthday girl?" Garrett asked but he already knew the answer. "ME ME I'M THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Nessie shouted out. Esme brought out a small cupcake for Renesmee. "Happy Birthday Sweetie" Esme said and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "thank you Grandma" "Your Welcome". Renesmee ate all of her cupcake and ran over to the pile of birthday gifts, including the one the Denali brought her. "Mommy is it present time yet?" Bella nodded. "YAY" Ness said. "I'm going to open Jacob's gift first" She sat down crosslegged and ripped open the wrapping paper. Jacob bent down next to her. "Open the box" Ness opened the box and inside there was a card and a bracelet with a wolf charm on it. It looked similar to the one that he gave Bella at the graduation party. "Thank you Jacob I love it" Renesmee then opened the card and read what it said. "Happy Birthday I love you, Jacob" She read. Then she picked up the one that Alice got her. She ripped open the paper and She smiled. "I love it Alice its really pretty" Alice grinned. Renesmee went to go put on the dress that Alice gave her. "So what did you get Ness?" Bella asked Tanya. "We got her that barbie doll that she told us she wanted for birthday" Tanya answered. Renesmee came out from the bathroom and then hugged Alice. Then Renesmee opened all the gifts and either put them on or played with them. "I knew she would love her birthday party, Oh and since Zafrina and Senna didn't come they said they will come tomorrrow" Alice said. Then it was time for the Denali to go back home. They had to leave early because they lived up in Alaska. "Love You Ness see you next week!" Renesmee came up and hugged Kate,Tanya,Carmen,Eleazar and Garrett. And then we left the house,got in the car and drove away. "Soooooo what are we going to do when we get home?" Carmen asked. "Hunt." We all answered at the same time.

- **Thanks for reading my second chapter :) the next chapter should be up next week. Oh and I'm changing the summary cuz Its going to be about more then just the party. Hope you Favourite,Rate and Review! ~ TheDenaliClanRox1234**


End file.
